


Wake up, John

by Prokopyan



Category: Almost Human
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 способов разбудить детектива Джона Кеннекса: пособие для DRN. Издание первое, дополненное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up, John

**Способ первый, классический**

Утро выдалось ни к черту. Новый будильник (предыдущий оказался неприспособленным к каждодневным полетам в стену) надсадно не звенел даже — гудел, отдаваясь болью в затылке. Следовало отдать должное производителю: эта старомодно оформленная зараза не отключалась от столкновения со шкафом, — будучи прекрасно настроенной, она требовала, чтобы ее незадачливый владелец коснулся ногами пола. Ну, или хотя бы ногой.

Проклиная тот день, когда Дориан решил внять его жалобам на вечно ломающиеся будильники, Джон поднялся. Будильник послушно умолк, но настойчивый звон обещал отдаваться в ушах в течение нескольких часов, если не целый день. Раздраженно тряхнув головой, Джон мысленно пообещал себе сегодня же купить менее надежную модель и поплелся в ванную.

Там, впрочем, тоже было не все в порядке: последний раз, когда Дориан с Руди напросились в гости, не прошел даром. Теперь вместо одинокой бритвы на полках вокруг зеркала стояли, казалось, все существующие крема, бальзамы, лосьоны от, для, после, вместо бритья. Надо заметить, пугали они его не столько разнообразием и яркостью упаковок, от которых рябило в глазах, сколько своим количеством, словно бы грозящим в один прекрасный день свалиться на его многострадальную голову.

На его многострадальную голову в тот день, как оказалось, многое собиралось свалиться. Все началось с банального снега, какой редко увидишь хоть где-нибудь, кроме рождественской открытки. Пушистые хлопья падали на тротуар, устилая путь к служебному автомобилю, также накрытому белоснежной пеленой. «Словно в сказке», — пришло на ум дурацкое сравнение.

Дориан ждал на улице, прислонившись к невысокой ограде припорошенных снегом клумб, полных искусственных, живущих вне законов природы цветов. Ярко-желтые тюльпаны, покачиваясь на едва заметном ветру, склоняли головки то влево, то вправо, будто недоумевая, откуда на их цветущие макушки свалились снежинки.

— Ты опять опоздал, — заметил Дориан, садясь в машину, но в тоне его не слышалось ни раздражения, ни осуждения.

— Важные персоны не опаздывают, а задерживаются, — почти привычно ответил Джон; ему было не до шутливых перепалок из-за странного ощущения, что вокруг происходит что-то важное, о чем он самым ужасным образом умудрился забыть.

На улицах было слишком много людей для буднего дня. Словно кто-то объявил Всемирный День Отдыха От Забот, и эта идея получила всеобщее одобрение. Хотя, судя по концентрации улыбок вокруг, так оно и было.

Первым сигналом к тому, что День Отдыха От Забот приняли уже давным-давно, оказались причудливо украшенные витрины магазинов вокруг. На несколько миль вперед вывески сверкали не огнями мегаполиса, но самыми настоящими гирляндами, мишурой, блестками и...

— Только не говори, что ты забыл, — Дориан закатил глаза к потолку. — Серьезно, чувак? Ты умудрился забыть про Рождество?

Джон не ответил. Джон остановил автомобиль посреди дороги и, не обращая внимания на сигналящие позади автомобили, глядел на еловый венок, украшавший вход в «Starbucks».

**Способ второй, стереотипный**

Джон Кеннекс спал на пассажирском сидении своего служебного автомобиля, и ему снились все подколки, что пролетали в голове у Дориана за секунду лицезрения этого, мягко говоря, непривычного зрелища.

«Странно, что после ночи у Руди ты выглядишь таким потрепанным», — усмехнулся он, глядя на взъерошенные черные волосы, помятую щеку и щетину, выходящую далеко за пределы продвигаемого Джоном образа мачо. «Знаешь, ты бы легко мог заменить Пола в его любимой игре в переодевания», — думал он, фиксируя в памяти забавное выражение лица, вчерашнюю футболку и мятую куртку, испачканную в чем-то сомнительном. Поймав себя на мысли о том, что ему хочется пригладить торчащие во все стороны пряди напарника, Дориан решил, что ему лучше закрыть глаза. И сосчитать до десяти. Очень медленно. На арабском. По буквам.  
Досчитав до пяти он, не открывая глаза, отправился в «Starbucks», куда на запах бодрящего кофе слетелись все, весело проведшие рождественскую ночь. Там было немало парней, похожих на Джона: изо рта у них не очень приятно пахло, глаза сонно блуждали, в зрачках практически отражалась мечта о мягкой подушке и пахнущем свежестью постельном белье. Или хотя бы о кофе.

Конечно же, он угадал. Джон проснулся от одного лишь аромата, лениво приоткрыв один глаз и кося в сторону зеленой эмблемы. Кофейная леди маняще улыбнулась ему, и Кеннекс выхватил из руки напарника стаканчик, едва ли ощущая, насколько он горячий.

— Доброе утро, Джон, — доброжелательно улыбнулся Дориан.

Улыбка его стала еще шире, когда он увидел ненавидящий взгляд напарника, мучившегося похмельем и, кажется, голодом.

— Пожелаешь мне доброго утра в ответ, и я дам тебе пончик.

Джон выхватил пакет еще до того, как Дориан успел договорить.

**Способ третий, весьма болезненный**

Кажется, ему сломали челюсть. Или, возможно, руку. Или, что вероятней всего, и то, и другое, и еще пару ребер, а также всю хваленную мужскую гордость и репутацию самого крутого парня на деревне. Ну, знаете, того, кто метко стреляет, прекрасно поет, страдает бессонницей от чувства ответственности за жизни народа, и только что вышел из двухдневной комы из-за того, что напарник-андроид несколько не рассчитал силы и сжал его руку до хруста в костях.

«Вот только сломанной руки мне не хватало», — подумал Джон, жалея о том, что не мог ни сказать это вслух, ни дать хоть каким-то жестом понять Дориану, что он перестарался в своем проявлении сочувствия. Но тот словно почувствовал, что что-то не так, и разжал пальцы.

А потом в еще сонный внутренний мир Джона Кеннекса ворвались голоса. Дориан звал кого-то, двери распахивались, и, кажется, Джон впервые услышал, как волнуется Мальдонадо, и даже не открывая глаз, увидел ее дрожащие руки. Прикосновения медсестры были куда более спокойными и уверенными. Она посветила в лицо невыносимо ярким фонариком, заставив морщиться и мысленно чертыхаться на все возможные лады Джона, еще не до конца понимавшего, что этот странный звук, отдававшийся эхом на краю сознания — это смех.

Дориан смеялся совсем по-человечески: устало и одновременно с облегчением, словно его катящаяся в тартарары жизнь вдруг остановилась на краю пропасти и решила повернуть обратно.

Джон смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц и думал о том, что не так уж важно помнить, с чего началась эта кома, главное — не забыть это ощущение счастья, с которым она завершилась.

**Способ четвертый, заботливый**

Кажется, у него давно уже не было такого умиротворенного утра. За окном ярко светило солнце, в приоткрытую форточку вместе со свежим ветром влетали голоса проснувшихся птиц. Со стороны кухни пахнуло свежесваренным кофе — простоявшая несколько лет без дела турка словно бы с особым усилием источала манящий аромат. Ощущение уюта странным образом дополнило доносившееся из-за двери фальшивое пение.

Голос постепенно приблизился, и Джон даже различил слова незнакомой песни: «And just because you sleep, wake up, John».

— Я уже говорил, что у тебя паршивый вкус? — поинтересовался он, приподнявшись на подушках в тщетной попытке разглядеть, что прячется в невысокой вазочке на подносе.

— Не помню, — Дориан легкомысленно пожал плечами, и поднос в его руках опасно накренился. — Помимо всего прочего, тот взрыв повредил несколько блоков памяти, хранящих в основном малозначительную информацию, относящуюся к проявлениям эмоций. Никто не хочет раскошеливаться, чтобы восстанавливать синтетику личные воспоминания, так что я решил просто создавать новые.

Поднос глухо стукнул о прикроватную тумбочку рядом с электронным будильником. От фарфоровой чашки с миленьким колокольчиком на боку поднимались завихрения пара, ароматы кофе и выпечки смешивались, дразня. Джон криво усмехнулся: «Пончики, серьезно?».

— Говорят, полицейские их любят, — Дориан придвинул к кровати стул и улыбнулся. — Всегда мечтал проверить это, но не помню, проверял ли уже.

**Способ пятый, исключительно приятный**

— Это ты так пытаешься вспомнить, каково получить в нос от собственного напарника? — не открывая глаз, уточнил Джон.

Дориан рассмеялся, и он почувствовал его дыхание на своих губах. Не сказать, чтобы ощущение было неприятным, — скорее уж странным: разве синтетики могут дышать? Разве синтетики склонны целовать своих напарников по утрам?

— Это я пытаюсь вспомнить, как далеко мы успели зайти в прошлый раз.

Дыхание сместилось: это Дориан упал на подушку рядом. Джон почувствовал, как прогибается под его весом матрас, и на секунду задумался, сколько должен весить полноценный полицейский-андроид, в котором металла больше, чем железа в человеческой крови. Но слова Дориана занимали его куда больше, чем этот несвоевременный вопрос.

— О, так Руди все-таки удалось разобраться с твоей памятью?

Рука, задиравшая его футболку, вызывала у Джона больший интерес, чем маловероятный ответ, но Дориан все-таки ответил:

— Ему удалось восстановить только те воспоминания, что моя система посчитала... скажем так, заслуживающими внимания. И, знаешь, я полностью согласен со своей системой.

Джон открыл глаза и повернул голову, чтобы столкнуться с удивительно живым и выразительным взглядом искусственных глаз. Зрачки Дориана сужались и расширялись, словно бы реагируя на свет, и это выглядело слишком естественным, чтобы верить в то, что его действия определялись переплетением проводов и электрических импульсов.

Джон предпочитал думать, что целуя его, Дориан руководствовался куда менее высокотехнологичными инстинктами.


End file.
